


狼与雪豹禁止入内

by reynavada



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, “Alternate Universe-Animals”, “Darkwolf”, “Snow Panther”
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynavada/pseuds/reynavada
Summary: Rey是一只生活在雪原上的雪豹，有一天，雪原上来了一只黑狼
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	狼与雪豹禁止入内

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自羡德太太的动物系列
> 
> 雪豹Rey*黑狼Ben
> 
> 假设这些动物生活在同一片雪原

雪豹Rey最近很烦躁。

原因无他，山下平原上来了一只狼。

这个消息是Rose告诉她的。

山顶上的冬季寒冷又漫长，厚厚积雪覆着光秃秃的嶙峋硬石，岩羊们连枯草都找不到，早就去了别的地方。Rey的日子难挨的很，就靠着掏掏冬眠的土拨鼠洞，和跟着Rose聊天打发时光了。

Rose是一只雪鸮，就住在Rey洞所在山崖的背面，她惯来喜欢看些故事书。按理来讲，这种东西雪原上是没有的，可巧的是，山脚下隐居着一位叫Luke的老人，他屋子里的藏书比Rey吃过的鼠兔都多，Rose时不时飞过去叼一本回来。

也许由于不是什么重要的书，老者对此是睁一只眼闭一只眼。相较之下，Rey就不那么受欢迎了，可能因为她盯上的是老者的羊。

那天，Rose又下山找书去了，Rey掏了好几个洞都一无所获，想着如果再找不到吃的，就去骚扰山下的羊。

阻止她的是Rose带来的消息。

“山下来了一只狼，”她说，“好大一只，从雪原与森林交界的地方到山那头的河谷都是他的领地，你去的时候要小心点。”

那是一只体型硕大的黑狼，Rey从高处远远地瞧过几眼。深沉而浓烈的颜色，迎着朔风和飘摇的碎雪，独自行进在白茫茫的辽阔雪原。

他回头朝山林处望了望。

Rey对自己的隐蔽能力很有信心，她的白色皮毛可以轻易地与周遭融为一体，只是她在上风口，对方很可能是闻见她的味道了。

大型野兽狭路相逢互相试探是常见的事，Rey同他的距离足够远，也没有入侵对方领地，一触即发的局面暂时还不会发生。

她默默地退开了。

对方很强壮，Rey放弃了下山逮羊的念头。所幸凛冬将去，当如茵青草再度穿破坚硬的冰层，岩羊们就回来了。她站起来抖抖毛上的雪，俯视着眼前的山崖。

怪石兀立的陡峭石壁，高耸入云的灰白断崖，这里是雪豹的战场。古往今来，无数同类曾在此徘徊，壁上细细小小又密密麻麻的抓痕，无声见证着一出出死神与生命的轮舞。他们生来便要征服这里、统治这里，直到老得挥不动利爪，伸不出尖牙，同他们的猎物一样成为食物链上的中间一环，最终化作一抔腐土，永眠雪色大地。

豹来豹往，生生不息。

她不需要下山的，Rey骄傲地想，让那只狼在山下游荡去吧。

打脸往往来得太快。

Rey又想下山了，她想念山下林间溪流里的鹅卵石。圆溜溜的大小各异，剔透的表面又光又滑，爪子拨一下能转好几圈，将山上那些黑黄黑黄，棱角分明的石头比得黯然失色。

Rey特别喜欢鹅卵石，每年溪水不结冰的时候，她都会下山衔几颗上来。去年弄回来的那些，被她玩完一个冬天之后就没剩下几颗，她该去补补库存了，可偏偏她最爱去的那条小溪正好位于山下雪原边上，那里是黑狼的地盘。

Rey听着厚冰下冻雪消融的声音，心里发愁的很。没有石头玩，她的豹生都黯淡了。

她还是决定下山一趟，但在此之前，她要先咨询一下博学多识的Rose，狼会吃雪豹吗？

“不会的。”Rose肯定地回答。

保险起见，她把窝里的藏书都翻了一遍，拍着胸腹保证道，“狼会吃羊、吃外婆、还吃小红帽，可没有一本书里写他们会吃雪豹。”

喔，Rey放下心来。

她思忖，万物复苏的时节大家都忙着捕猎，哪有空看着几颗石头呢？即使黑狼不欢迎她，想必也没功夫理她。

想通这一关节，Rey高高兴兴地下山了。

山下春天来的早，草色代替积雪爬上地皮，溪水早已解封，积累了一个冬天的冰雪融为急流，带着未消退的冷寒，淌在鹅卵石上。

Rey自是不怕冷的，她在水里玩的尽兴，恨不得将这里据为己有。

忽然间，她好似察觉到了什么，蓦地抬头看向灌木丛的那头。

黑狼在那里。

Rey警惕地盯着他。

对方似乎并不打算发动攻击，只是走到一个空旷处坐下，淡淡的棕色眸子平静地望着她。

他的眼睛深邃而明亮，像是午夜时分藏蓝色苍穹上闪烁的暮星，神秘又遥远，柔静又真诚。

Rey好奇极了，她没见过他这样的狼，同故事书里描写的鲜红的眼，滴血的牙一点儿也不一样。

她想更近些观察他，但在雪原上，太过冒然可是会送命的。

她装作不经意地拱起身子，好让自己看起来更高大一点，若无其事地往那边迈了几步。

一步，两步，黑狼没有动静，Rey的胆子肥了起来。

她绕着黑狼转了几圈，见他还是没有动静便认定他没有恶意，走到近旁细细打量了一番。

他个头大的很，比Rey还壮上一圈。毛色黑得纯粹，像是夜的化身，Rey简直能想象出他晚上捕猎时在夜色掩映下神出鬼没的样子。他的耳廓尖而直，和她圆圆短短的耳朵很不一样，看上去威风凛凛。

Rey在他身上左闻闻右嗅嗅，从背后一路延伸到他的脖子。黑狼看起来冷静的很，连头都没有偏一下，只是胸腑起伏的有点剧烈，不住地喘着粗气，在空气中凝结成一阵阵水雾。

喘息声透过他的喉间传来，Rey歪着脑袋暗道奇怪，难道狼都这样吗？

黑狼面无表情地甩着尾巴。

这在猫科动物里可不是个好信号。Rey立时明白过来，原来他是不耐烦了，她连忙退后到安全地带。

果不其然，她一挪开尾巴就不动了。

莫名地，她觉得对方的情绪突然低落了许多。

狼的心思真难猜，Rey在心底感叹。

Rose曾叮嘱过她，狼是一种凶残且危险的动物，他们吃了外婆还会扮成外婆去骗小红帽。Rey觉得眼前这只看着不太像，但是对于不了解的生物，小心一点总归是没错的。

倏地，一直没动静的黑狼猝然抬起了爪子，Rey顿时惊得一蹦三尺高，含住之前选好的鹅卵石撒腿就跑，在茂密山林消失得无影无踪。

黑狼郁闷地放下爪子，他只是想打个招呼来着。

黑狼Ben最近很烦躁，雪豹姑娘一连好几天没有下山了。

山上住着一只雪豹。

这是猫头鹰Poe告诉它他的。Poe就住在小屋旁边那颗古老的白橡树上，他的好朋友Finn—那只驼鹿，总喜欢抵在树上磨着他那双巨大的，能让所有猎食者望而生畏的角。

“那只雪豹在雪原上特别出名。”

“为什么？”

Poe抬起翅膀指了指远处的一块小木牌，Ben仔细地分辨了一会，才发现牌面上的动物肖像上打了个大叉，底下还附着一行字：雪豹禁止入内。

那坨白花花的肉团和她一点也不像，Ben默默点评。

他见过她几次，对方对他很有兴趣，时不时会观察他捕猎。她跟得不远不近，Ben几乎看不到她，只有断断续续随风而来的气味，还彰显着她的存在。

Ben也想好好看她几眼，他第一次见这种神奇的生物，浅得仿佛流云掩映圆月一样的眼，圆滚滚的脑袋和耳朵，皮毛细密厚实得如同人类的丝绒地毯，还长着和身体差不多长的大尾巴。但对方显然特别敏锐，狼素常是擅长隐匿气息的，可只要Ben稍一放松，她便会立即察觉。

他偶然撞见过她，在蜿蜒曲折的山地上，她来去自如，如履平地，潇洒而恣意。她抱着尾巴仰躺在雪坡上，四肢慵懒地蜷曲，森森冬日柔和的阳光穿越淡薄云层倾洒而下，将她的毛染上点点金色光斑，在风中轻摆。

这样的画面，Ben永远不会看腻。他不明白，为什么有人能拒绝她？

“因为她看上了Luke家的咩咩咩。”Poe伸出翅膀模仿着。

“有用吗？”

“没用的。”Poe摊开翅膀，“猫科动物最大的规则，就是他们可以无视规则。”

“她只是饿了。”Ben辩解道。

“她四天偷走了五只羊。”Finn插嘴，“Luke蹲了两个晚上才抓住她。你知道的，她那身毛，往地上一趴，谁也看不见。”

“然后他薅着她的脖子扔回山里面了。”

Ben觉得那个场景一定很可爱。

他时常会想起她的模样，沉眠许久的好奇心被激活了。Ben不知这样是好是坏，豹的好奇心来得快也去得快，而狼的好奇心却持久而韧长。

他想要靠近她。

Poe提醒道，“你一定要矜持。猫科很多都是些不大讲逻辑的生物，你上前她就后退，你不动她反而会上前。”

所以，当她的鼻头试探地贴近他的毛时，Ben烫的宛如被一把烈火席卷遍全身，但他竭力按捺了下来，仅有欢快摇动着的尾巴泄露出几分真实情绪。

下一秒，她就离开了。

Ben尝试着说些什么，刚探出爪子，她就像炸毛的兔子般一个飞跃，迅速消失在密林尽头。

他在小溪旁守了几天，也不见她的身影。

Ben郁闷极了，爪子有一下没一下地刨着地面的土，将绿油油的草地刨出了一个难看的小土坑。

一次未成，但他并不气馁。

他是狼，冷静与耐心是上天赐予他的种族最大的礼物。他们坚忍而顽强，理智又果断，是天生的猎手。千里沃野上不知疲倦地追逐，精心谋划后有条不紊地进攻，狩猎和征服的本能融入骨血，在这古老的物种间代代相传。

他远眺云雾缭绕的山顶，雪松般坚定而执着的目光，带着属于狼的势在必得，一望而去，锋锐又凛然。

Ben有主意了。

他朝着小屋的方向走去，为了计划的成功，他要先去“借”几只羊。

Rey在领地上逡巡着。

她最近有些没精打采，心里痒痒的，总想冲着山下探头探脑，连她也不知道自己在惆怅些什么。

思虑再三，她还是决意下山看看。

她悄悄匍匐到了青草同森林交界的那处灌木丛，自层层叠叠的枝桠背后望出去，翠色新绿漫山遍野，野花经风，细碎鲜嫩的颜色在草丛里摇动。

等一会儿，Rey眨了眨眼睛，快到夏日了，她怎么还会瞧见流雪一样的东西呢？

那是羊，白白胖胖，肥肥嫩嫩，好吃好喝了一个冬天的羊。

Rey觉着她的每一根豹毛都在蠢蠢欲动。

与此同时，Ben埋伏在小山丘背后等待着。她怎么还不来呢，他有些着急，Luke就要赶来了。

他期待的事情终于发生了，Rey瞅准离她最近的那只小羊羔发动了伏击。羊群一惊而散，羊羔跟着大部队四处奔逃，Rey在后面紧追不放，一记凌空飞跃，精准地将羊羔扑倒在地。

她到底晚了一步，Luke已经来了。

“放开我的羊！”他驱赶着她，看起来很想用手中的棍子敲她的头。

Rey纠结了好一会，终究是恋恋不舍地松开嘴。羊羔死里逃生，手忙脚乱地爬起来，悲愤地瞪了她一眼，转身向主人身边逃去。

更多的人正赶往这里，隐隐地，猎犬吠声若隐若现地传来。

“快来这边。”她听见有人叫她的名字，一扭头，就见Ben在示意她跟上来。

她毫不犹豫地追上去。

Ben带着她七扭八拐，迂回地绕至人们背后一处不起眼的小山坡。

“别动，你的毛色太显眼了。”他安抚地舔了舔她的脑袋。

“我很快就回来。”没等Rey弄清这是怎么一回事，他就跳了出去。

赶来的是一男一女，他们见野兽已经离开，羊群也没有受到损失便放下心来。男子拍着Luke的肩膀同他调笑着什么，女子则俯身给猎犬喂了一块肉。

“好孩子，Chewie。”她温柔地摸着他的头。

Chewie骄傲地扬起了脖子。

Ben就是这时冲出来的，他猛地扎到猎犬身边，趁对方还没反应过来，一口夺走了Chewie的肉，又敏捷地跑回来，把肉递到Rey身旁。

Chewie嗷呜着向Han告状。

Han见此哈哈大笑，“看呐，我就知道这孩子在泡妞上天赋异禀。”

“他用的是我的羊。”Luke 不满地抱怨。

“他们真是太可爱了。”Leia微笑着赞许。

“他用的是我的羊。”Luke大声重复。

他冲着Ben喊道。“你和你的女孩，离我的羊远一点。”

Ben装作没听到。

Rey才不管这些，她抱着肉块大快朵颐，啃得满心欢喜。

“我喜欢你。”她心满意足地咂咂嘴，“我之前错怪你了，你其实是世界上最棒的狼。”

她按着猫科动物打交道的模式，侧头顶上他的脖颈。

“一起来吗？”他轻柔地碰了碰她的鼻子。

“当然。”她应得轻快，又略带遗憾地扫一眼远处的羊，“我们真的不能叼一只走吗？”

“现在不行，但我们可以趁夜深人静的时候这样做。”

“你说的对。”

他们并肩向前走去，阳光将影子拖得很长很长。

后来，雪原的小木牌上又添了只动物，那一行文字也变成了：狼和雪豹禁止入内。但这样的警示究竟有没有用，就不得而知了。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：
> 
> 1.雪豹喜欢圆滚滚的石头是我瞎写的，具体是不是真的我也不清楚。
> 
> 2.理论上雪豹和狼应该是差不多大的，雪豹可能会更重一点，文中设定Ben体型比Rey大是私设。


End file.
